The Break up, Make up, and Relationships forming!
by cooperholland1123
Summary: Seth and Summer just broke up in Season 3 and this is my take on how they get back together. Also after Sadie leaves Ryan is devastated until he finds love in an old flame. Read and review!
1. The Break Up

Seth's POV

It had been 2 days since Seth and Summer had broke up. Seth lay on his bed with Captain Oats and sulked over Summer. He finally got up and went downstairs. He saw Ryan who was still sad over losing Sadie.

"This sucks man" he said to me as I took a seat next to him on the sofa.

"Your telling me." I said, "I miss Summer. I can't believe I broke up with her. The girl I dreamed of being with since the 5th grade finally loves me and I dumped her cause I'm stupid.How could I not get into Brown! How" I said nonchalantly.

"I don't really know. Come to think of it I'm not as sad about Sadie leaving as I thought I would be" he said confused.

"Maybe cause you never loved her like you loved our rebelious friend." I ventured.

"Maybe your right" he said thinking hard.

"Back to me. How can I live without Summer. I mean she bounces back quick. She'll have somebody else by tomorrow and I'll just sit there and watch her grow close to him like with Zach" I said starting to bang my head, "Stupid, Stupid, Stupid"

"Seth, don't be so hard on yourself. Your doing whats good for Summer even though its hard. I don't think she'll bounce back that quick Seth. She loved you, alot"

"I know and then I dumped her!" I said starting to bang my head again.

"Seth stop! If you are gonna be like this for the rest of your life then you need to get Summer back. Maybe she will still go to Brown."

"Nope." I said, "But I'm going over there. If I can't be in a relationship with her I can atleast be her friend"

"Goodluck with that. She's probably gonna stick a needle in your eye for what you did. You haven't spoken to her since ya'll broke up"

"Maybe but I've gotta try" I said walking out to my car.

* * *

Summer's POV

I wiped the tears from my eyes. I was watching a love story on TV. I had been watching these types of movies ever since Cohen had dumped me.

"Please don't leave me. I love you" the girl on the tv said.

"You want him to leave you! Men are nothing but bitchy skum!! They are perfect and you think everything is great until they ruin it and make your life a living hell! This world would be sooooo much better if all men just died!! OK!" I screamed with more tears pouring down my cheeks. I buried my face into the pillow and sobbed. I heard the door bell ring. I walked over to the door and saw it was Cohen. He waved at me.

_Hah. He's wisened up and has come to apologize. He couldn't live without me! _I thought grinning to myself. I fixed my hair and wiped my eyes and opened the door.

"Hey Summer" he said awkwardly.

"What do you want Cohen?" I asked.

"Umm I just came to talk"

"Fine lets talk."I said leading him into the room.

"Ok Summer I just wanna say that I'm sorry again"

"And what that you were drunk or not thinking right when you dumped me and you wanna get back together" I guessed pretending not to care.

"Uh no"

"Then what?" I asked feeling hurt.

"I want us to be...friends" he choked out.

"Really now. Cause I'm not really friends with dumping bastards!" I said loudly.

"Summer" he said.

"Don't Summer me! You, you jerk!" I said.

"Sum calm down please"

"Fine whatever we can be friends" I said cooling off.

"Great" he said. I could see in his eyes that is not what he wanted.

"Cohen, if its over just kiss me. Just one more time" I said sadly.

"I don't know" he said, "ok" he gave up leaning in to me.

Our lips touch and I felt that magic that I had always felt when I kissed Cohen.

We pulled apart and Cohen had a strange look on his face.

"I still love you, you know" I said looking into his eyes. They met and we connected but then Cohen snapped back into reality.

"Summer I gotta go" he said hurrying out.

* * *

Seth's POV

I rested on the wall as I watched Summer get her breakfast at school. She looked so sad but yet so beautiful at the same time. I had panicked yesterday and she had noticed. When we kissed I didn't think I could keep it in any longer so I ran. I just couldn't give into her. I loved her more then anything and I had to save her future. I walked away after catching another glimpse of my lost love Summer Roberts.

* * *

Summer's POV

I sat eating my bagle as Taylor Townsend hurried over to me.

"Summer I thought you and Seth broke up" she said.

"Yeah" I said sadly, "We did"

"Then why was he totally staring at you five minutes ago?" She asked.

"I don't know. He dumped me why don't you ask him" I said picking at my bagle.

"Maybe he still loves you but something else is in the way"

"Maybe. I mean how could he dump me? I have gotten way hotter and I'm working on getting smarter! I mean I got into Brown didn't I?" I said thinking about it.

"Our job is to find out what it might be so I can get you two back together!" Taylor said smiling.

"I'd do anything to get back my Cohen" I said thinking about all our times together.

* * *

**How'd you like it! Read and Review!!**


	2. More then anything

Summer's POV

"Ok Summer, you know the plan?" Taylor asked me before we went into calculus.

"Yeah" I said walking in behind Taylor.

I sat behind Cohen and he looked away from me which was a clear sign that he wasn't over me yet!

Mrs. Wilson began teaching the lesson and out of nowhere I burst out laughing.

"Is there something funny Ms. Roberts? Perhaps you would like to share it with the class" Mrs. Wilson said turning to me.

"Oh um Cohen drawing is hilarious!" I lied.

"So your both not paying attention to me?" she asked.

"No mam" Seth said.

"Cohen stop lying. Yeah" I said directing it towards the teacher.

"Dentention tomorrow" she snapped.

"Tomorrow is Saturday though" Seth said.

"I know" she said rudely.

Seth turned and mouthed 'What the hell'

"Sorry" I whispered.

He turned around and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Seth's POV

I layed on my bed sulking again with captain oats by my side.

It was Saturday and I had my dentention with Summer. I didn't think I could handle spending even more time with her seeing as I was miserable without her and seeing her made it more miserable. My phone rang. It was Taylor.

"Hey Taylor" I said, "Whats up"

"Oh I just wanted to call and say that your dentention has been moved to the student lounge"

"Ok thanks. Bye" I said.

"Bye" she said laughing a little. I hung up puzzled.

I got dressed and drove to the school. I glumly crept to the door of the student lounge. I opened the door and was amazed. It was filled with countless heart balloons and huge candy kisses. I walked down the path created and reality hit me. I knew what was going on as soon as I saw the big kisses sign. I remembered it from a long time ago.

_flashback_

_"Come up here with me" I had said._

_"Oh my god no" she said looking down._

_"Summer I know your scared" I said._

_"Yeah of you"_

_"You'll kiss all these other guys but you won't kiss me?Acknowledge me now or loose me forever" _

_"Your dating this emo geek?" Summer's friend asked her._

_"Yes, she's dating this emo geek" I said, "Yeah thats right, I'm um a big dork and I listen to emo and I'm dating her" I said pointing to Summer._

_"Why are you doing this?" she asked._

_"Because Summer, I like you, this much. And if you don't feel the same way about me then someones gonna have to give me a hand down cause its really high up here and that would be embarassing...More embarassing"_

_I held out my hand for her to take.She grabbed it and stood with me on the kissing booth. _

_"I can't believe this" she said smiling._

_We kissed and everyone ended up smiling_

_End of Flashback_

I kept walking and looked around for somebody.

"Hey" I heard from behind a balloon. Summer came out from behind it and made her way to the booth.

"Summer? Whats going on?" I asked following her.

She climbed up on the booth just as I had done years ago.

"Look Cohen. I don't understand whats going on with us at all. But I do know that I can't loose you."

"Summer" I said looking up at her.

"Cohen I love you this much. Whatever is wrong we can work it out...together" she said.

"Sum" I said looking down.

"Cohen, just say it. If you say you don't love me I will go to Brown and I will be cold, and miserable, and alone. But I will never bother you again"

I looked all around. I looked into her sad eyes. I knew I would hate myself later for saying this but I looked up at her and said.

"I don't love you anymore"

"Oh my God" she said with tears brimming her eyes. She climbed down.

"Summer I'm sorry" I said.

"You should be! We have been through so much and I don't even know what went wrong! And now all you can say is sorry! Why!" she said screaming with tears rolling down her face.

"I can't tell you" I said staring down at my feet because that was easier then looking at her crushed face.

"Your standing here breaking my heart and you can't tell me what I did wrong! We went through Zach and I chose you. We went through Anna and you chose me. We were going to college together. We were gonna live happily ever after. What happened Seth!" She said hysterically.

"I didn't get in" I said quietly.

"What?!" she asked looking at me straight in the eye.

"I said I didn't get into Brown! Now who's the dumb one! Now whos the embarrassed one!"

"So you dumped me because you were a coward and you were afraid to let me be smarter then you! This is all about you" she said her sadness replaced with anger.

"No. If it was about me we would be together. We would never had broke up. I wouldn't be spending every night on the floor in Ryan's room banging my head against the ground. I wouldn't be spending every waking moment telling myself what a complete ass whole I am! I wouldn't be dying inside to just see you crying! Ok" I said.

"Then why'd you do it" she said coming closer to me.

"Because I wanted you to have a future. I wanted you to go to Brown. I knew that if I told you that you wouldn't go so I dumped you. I never thought it would hurt so bad. But your gonna do great, Sum. Your gonna meet some guy someday that is actually smart enough to get into Brown and maybe he'll even like water polo. You always did like strong, hot guys. I don't know what you were thinking with me. I'll find somewhere to go and try to live life without a heart I guess. So have a nice life Summer Roberts. Bye" I said with a small tear trickling down my cheek. I started to walk away.

"Seth" she said running towards me.

"What Summer" I said said.

"Does that mean you do love me" she asked.

"More then anything" I said kissing her one last time and walking out the door.


	3. What should I do Marissa?

What Should I Do?

"Coop, Are you even listening to me?" Summer asked her best friend.

"Oh yeah" she said snapping out of her day dream.

"Whats up with you Coop?" Summer asked eagerly.

"Nothing"

"Come on"

"I think I might like somebody..but"

"But nothing!! WHO!"

"Its...Ryan" Marissa said shyly.

"WHAT!" Summer screamed, "I thought I had problems...wait I do. Back to me. I'll fix you and Chino later!"

"Ok so whats with Cohen?"

"YOU DIDN"T LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAID!!" Summer said angrily.

"Yeah I did. Seth thinks you deserve better since he didn't get into Brown and you don't know what to do cause he won't listen to anything you say. I just meant what are you gonna do dork" she said laughing at the last part.

"I'm not a dork...I'm just totally in love with one" Summer said looking down.

"Then you can't let him go. Now go tell him thats how you feel. Tell him that you will go to Brown alone but he can always go to somewhere near you. Rhode Island is a pretty small place so it shouldn't be hard to find somewhere for him. Then you could still be together and maybe stay off campus together"

"The answer to all my problems lies with Coop! I'm glad your back!"

"Back?" she asked confused.

"Well while you were with that pathetic assface you were horrible. You did stuff that my Coop would NEVER do. I mean I love you but you need to find yourself. You should let Ryan help you with that. The only reason he really broke up with you is because he thought you were in love with Johnny still"

"What? How could I be in love with him? He was dead. I loved Ryan so much that I stopped eating and sleeping and then got mixed up with Kevin. I never stopped loving him and now that Sadie is outta the picture I...I...don't know"

"You want to be with him now since that hoebag is gone"

"You couldn't have been more subtle" Marissa said sarcastically.

"Well were going on a trip to the Cohen's!!!" Summer said digging in her closet.

"What are you doing?" Marissa asked.

"Getting ready. I have to look hot if I'm gonna get my baby back" she said laughing.

"You've got a point." Marissa said looking in the mirror at her tussled hair and baggy clothes.

"We need to take you shopping first. I'm gonna bring back the Coop I once knew somehow"

"Why do you keep saying that? I'm right her!" Marissa said getting a little annoyed.

"Coop look at yourself. You had to throw all your clothes out since they were soaked with the smell of smoke, and you don't look like you touched your brush since Prom when Volchok...well since Prom"

"I know he wasn't the greatest guy but I am still aloud to feel bad, I'm mean he did cheat on my and all. That does hurt Sum" Marissa said.

"Yeah I know Coop, and I'm sorry. But this is a chance for you to get a second chance. To get sober...and stay sober and no smoking, or pot or anything of that shit. You can go to college with Ryan, you can have a chance with him, you can even have a good relationship with your mom. She really isn't that bad. Julie Cooper is growing up. You have a mom so you should talk to her, she loves you more then you know and thats why she has ALWAYS been soooo strict. You never realized that" Summer said letting it all out.

"I know but...I'm scared. Its hard to change. I want my old life back soo bad but I'm just lost."

"Well your well on your way! You got into Berkley and so did Ryan. You haven't been with Volchok and you haven't touched a drop since Ryan caught after Prom and threw it away"

"Yeah. Sum, I'll try...if you help me" Marissa said cracking a smile.

"I'll always be here for you Coop! I love you more then anything. Now give me a hug!! I've missed you smiling!!' Summer said hugging Marissa afraid that Marissa would go back to her old ways.

"I love you Sum" she said. Marissa eyes watered. She realized that she had been hurting everyone by being that person.

"Why are you crying?" Summer asked.

"I didn't mean to hurt you by what I did"

"Its ok I'll get over it as long as you don't do it again!" Summer said smiling.

"Now lets go shopping to give us some courage!" Marissa said grabbing her purse and Summer's hand and they ran out Marissa's car and hopped in.

* * *

"This or this?" Summer asked holding up two shirts.

"The blue one" Marissa said.

"Thats what I was going for!! Your rock my world Coop" Summer said laughing.

"I do try" she said laughing.

"Now we've got everything here. Shoes, skirts, shirts, dresses, lipstick, lipgloss, sunglasses, and even mani-pedis. I think its time to go over there."

"Maybe after you and Seth make up you can get him to talk to Ryan. I mean I don't even know if Ryan likes me anyway" Marissa said.

"Ok fine but your atleast going if not to tell Ryan how you feel. I can't go on my own. I'll probably crash or something I'm so nervous" Summer said laughing a little.

"Ok fine...lets go"


	4. Plan into Action

"Ok Sum, you can do this" Marissa said as they arrived at the Cohen residence.

"I can do this, I can do this" she said climbing out of the car, " I love you, you love me, we should be together, forever".

"Perfect, lets go." Marissa said.

"Yeah" Summer said.

They reached the door and Marissa knocked. Kirsten answered. She smiled.

"Hey girls! Come in. Seth and Ryan are as usual playing video games" she said grinning.

"Thanks" they both said. Marissa and Summer walked into the living room. Ryan and Seth both looked up.

"Summer" Seth asked confused.

"Can I talk to you a minute Seth?" Summer asked nervously.

"I don't know.."

"Please" she asked.

"Ok" he said following her to his room, "What?"

"Cohen, I'm going to Brown"

"Good" he said.

"But I've thought about what you said and...your completely wrong" Summer spat out.

"What?" he asked.

"Seth, I love you so much and just because you didn't get into Brown does NOT mean that we should end our relationship! We've been through so much and we can't it like this. Coop suggested that you go to a college near Brown and we could live off campus...together" Summer babbled.

"That might work" he said.

"We can make it work. I know you wanna be with me and I sure as hell wanna be with you, so whats standing in our way?" She asked confused.

"Nothing" he said kissing her like he had wanted to for so long.

"Perfect" she said smiling as they pulled apart, "But I gotta ask you something"

"Anything"

"Does Ryan like Coop??" she asked.

"I don't know. He has been acting real strange but I was too caught up with my wallowing to see it. Does she have a thing for him?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking that she is trying so hard to get back to her old self and Ryan has always been the one to help her so I was thinking if we could get them together they could go to college and everything."

"Sounds like a plan baby girl" he said smiling, "Now where were we?" he asked seductively.

"Just about here babe" She said kissing him as she pushed him back on the bed.


	5. Ninja Attack 3

"So what do you thinks going on up there?" Marissa asked.

"I think you know" Ryan said smirking.

"Yeah. This is awkward. I don't know why Summer made me come if she was gonna spend forever up there." she replied.

"Well we can do something...if you want too." he said nervously.

"Sure! Like what?" she asked.

"Ever played Ninja Attack three?" he said holding out a controller with a grin.

"Nope..But theres a first time for everything" she said grabbing it.

"Ok so heres the basics. We run around looking for the captured ninja leader while stabbing people" he said laughing.

"I think I got it. Stab the bad guys and follow you"

"Yeah...ok you stab him, "he said smiling,"Not me"

"Whoops" she said blusing.

"Yea, stab the people that don't look like you or me"

"Ok. Oh my god! He's stabbing me!" Marissa shrieked.

Ryan stab him and he disappeared. He looked at Marissa and laughed about how she had freaked out over something like that.

"Don't judge me!" She said in a pouty voice.

"I'll try" Ryan laughed.

"Ryan theres two more!" she said in the same voice as before.

"Marissa, chill" he said as he stabbed them both.

"Geez, I think your becoming my hero" she said laughing.

"It seems that way" he said locking his eyes with Marissa's. He lost himself for a minute in her beautiful eyes. He didn't understand. Why did his feelings always come back to Marissa. He couldn't stop loving her so he thought he might as well embrace it. He didn't know that she was the same way and she too was embracing it as she looked into his innocent eyes. They both shook it off and diverted their eyes back to the game.

* * *

Summer rolled off Seth as she thought of her best friend.

"Seth! We left Chino and Coop down their...by themselves...all alone...together"

"Isn't that good. We are trying to play matchmaker aren't we??" he asked sitting up.

"Yeah... we can't stay up here forever though"

"Are you sure about that" he asked crashing his lips into hers.

"Seth...I'm...Serious" she said between kisses.

"Ok fine" Seth said, "Whats your master plan?"

"We sneak out, go to a movie, get some food, you know stuff. And Marissa or Ryan won't wanna come up here since they think we are.. doin it. So they stay there downstairs all alone and talk about things and before you know they drift into the subject of relationships and if our calculations are right! The fab four will get more fab!!" Summer said smiling.

"Ok plan into action, go!" Seth said getting up and putting his clothes back on as Summer did the same in the bathroom. Summer came out and joined Seth at the top of the stairs.

They slowly crept down the stairs.

"I wonder what there doing" Seth said.

"Shut up assface!" she whispered loudly hitting Seth.

"Geez" he whispered back.

They got to the edge. Summer peered around the corner to see Ryan and Marissa sitting on the couch flirting while they played a video game.

They crept out of the house which wasn't hard because Marissa and Ryan were too rapped up in eachother and the game.

"Ninja Attack 3, great game" Seth said as they ran down the driveway.

"Geek" Summer said smiling.

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!**


End file.
